<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ashley's Blackmail by PissAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908098">Ashley's Blackmail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon'>PissAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley gets blackmailed into doing something very lewd and humiliating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ashley's Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashley looked down on the pavement and slowly lifted the hem of her Magical Girl skirt to show off her bright fuchsia and black Shimapan to the purple-haired woman and the blonde-haired woman. Both of them had their phones out to film her every move..</p><p>"Now say something cute" the purple-haired woman scrawled. "Don't lower your skirt or we will have to tell your mommy about your secret identity..."</p><p>No, no anything but that. Mommy had been worried sick since Daddy died and if she knew that she had spent all her time fighting monsters, it would be worse. Forcing her best smile, Ashley looked into the camera and said</p><p>"You wanna see my panties, aren't they kawaii?"</p><p>"Very cute Ashley-chan. Very cute." the purple-haired woman said. It was sickening, they were practically flooding their panties at humiliating her.</p><p>"Umm, can I like go now. I really have to pee" Ashley asked. She turned her away and dare not look them in the eyes in her embarrassment.</p><p>The Blonde smiled. One of her favourite things to do was to make her Daito bunnies work too long on the job until they had a very public accident.</p><p>"No" the Blonde said as she smirked "But if you ask us nicely by calling us Mommy we might just let you go."</p><p>Ashley was infuriated she practically wanted to hit those two right now but according to the Magical Girl Code of Honour- civilians could not be harmed. She had no choice.</p><p>"You can leave now if you want but we might just have to put your embarrassing videos online." The purple-hair added as she put her hand on her cheek "Would be shame if all of Japan's oji-sans and your fellow classmates saw the colour of your panties. And imagine what everyone would think? Mrs Taylor's young daughter flashing herself in public..."</p><p>Flushed with anger, Ashley submitted. She did not want to give people more reasons to think she was slutty. She did not like the glares she got when she went to Sakae.</p><p>"Umm can I please like go to the toilet." Ashley softly asked. It was becoming hard to stand up.</p><p>"Call us Mommy" the Blonde drawled.</p><p>"Mommy can I like use the bathroom. I like really have to pee" Ashley pleaded again. The amount of water was becoming uncomfortable.</p><p>"No, and in fact" The Blonde curled her lip up in a smile "I want to see you wet yourself here for being naughty and disrespectful."</p><p>This like sick fuck thought Ashley but realising she played along. What even was Omorashi?</p><p>"Please Mommy I really need to go. I'm sorry for being naughty. Please let me go" Ashley pleaded again. She should have gone to the toilet before fighting that Witch then she wouldn't be in this predicament.</p><p>"Mommy, please hurry up and let me go to the toilet. I like really really need to go." Her Japanese speaking was becoming strained and desperate now.</p><p>"Mommy I'm going to leak. I can't hold it in anymore. Mommy please." She just wanted them to finish filming and let her go. Surely she had put on enough of a show for these sickfucks to click to for a month?</p><p>"No No No." Her English was slipping now. A huge wave hit her. She had dropped her skirt and her hands were now on her knees. She was slightly bent and using every last fibre of her magically enhanced muscles to hold it back. But the tide was strong, the surge was strong and Magical Girls still had very human needs.</p><p>"No no it's leaking!" She yelled out in defeat.</p><p>Her panties drenched and the yellow stream burst out in a hissing wave. Ashley threw her head black as she groaned in pleasure. It felt so good to finally be free of that tormenting bladder.</p><p>The pee was loud and voluminous in that rush. The Blonde could not believe this tiny little foreigner could hold this much. A hissing rattling noise was made as it hit the concrete floor and flowed outwards in a warm yellow puddle. Steam could be seen from the yellow lake. It was so erotic.</p><p>As the rushing yellow river slowed to a yellow stream some of it flowed into Ashley's kneesocks. It was disgusting but Ashley didn't care she was just glad to be free or the torment. Soon however the stream ended in trickling drops and the ecstasy turned to horror as she realised what had happened. She was 13 years old and she just had a complete accident while being filmed. Her knee socks were sticky, there was a warm wet feeling in her panties and she was standing in the middle of a yellow puddle.</p><p>As the two women laugh if self-satisfaction Ashley looked down on the floor, downtrodden. She began crying in humiliation. All she felt was the warmth in her panties and legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Biku's work of art</p><p>https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&amp;s=view&amp;id=5342403&amp;tags=ashley_taylor<br/>https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&amp;s=view&amp;id=5329893&amp;tags=ashley_taylor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>